Organization of Drug Exporting Nations
The Organization of Drug Exporting Nations (ODEN) is Terra's oldest drug cartel. ODEN is owned and operated by the Kalistani Government, and Directors of ODEN are frequently named by the Ruling Party of Kalistan. While ODEN primarily serves to export Kalistan's legalized and subsidized pharmaceuticals and recreational drug surpluses, it also welcomes other member states in the effort to standardize drug prices and quality globally. History ODEN I (2383-4059) The Organization of Drug Exporting Nations was founded by Treaty in October of 2382 in Kaliburg, Ananto District, Kalistan. Founding Parties for the original ODEN Treaty were the Revolutionary Freedom Party KEG-SLAM, the Pansexual Peace Party-FNORD and Communism Wow! Party. The original mission of ODEN was to serve as a national clearing house for Kalistan's national production of Wine, Treacle and Pharmaceuticals. The Treaty also enshrined important civil liberties to freedom of drug use within Kalistan. The primary opponents to ODEN through the history of the organization have been Kalistani Fascists. As they have, from time to time held ephemeral majorities in the Kalistani Legislature, the Treaty has had to be reauthorized. Reauthorizations occurred in 2729, and this time included the votes of the Socialist Party of Kalistan, who would become the Organization's staunchest supporter and promoter around the globe, 2906, 3147, 3436, and 3916. In the 3000's, ODEN's focus expanded to include drugs most other nations considered "illicit", including Kalistani marijuana, LSD, psilocybin, various stimulants, and other hallucinogenic drugs. The banner of ODEN, adopted in the early 3000s included the crystal formula for LSD. ODEN II (4059-4416) In the late 3900s, yet another conservative coalition rose and targeted ODEN once more. While the conservatives adopted their traditional position toward civil liberties and set about restricting them, they were frustrated by the existence of a Treaty which locked liberties in place. So the Conservatives abrogated ODEN once more. But the movement of a Party which eventually became the Labour Party (Kalistan) opened up an opportunity to compromise. Together the Socialists and the nacent Labourists composed ODEN II, which made the organization an arm of the National Agriculture Administration and opened up the locks on Kalistani Policy found in the original treaty. The idea was that if there was more policy latitude, drugs could be kept legal and exported, but regulated at home. The Treaty passed in September 4059. From there ODEN grew to cover all mind and physiological substances, and aimed at controlling prices, supply and quality for global distribution. By the 4100's ODEN enjoyed its greatest expansion, growing to Cildania, Kirlawa and other nations in Terra. During this period, ODEN also began sponsoring the annual music and arts festival known as The Annual International GanJam Music and Arts Festival. At some point following 4200, Conservatives took over the government of Kalistan again, and abolished ODEN. They were also successful in eliminating Kalistani liberty by making marijuana and other recreational drug consumption illegal ODEN operated during this period as a non-profit pharmaceutical distribution association, which served to guarantee drug quality and safety. In 4405, with the Socialist Party on the rise once more, ODEN was restored to its traditional role, first in Odufaray, where a new District Director was named under Socialist Governor Ana Barajas. In 4409, Kalistan restored the ODEN II Treaty, in preparation of drafting a new Treaty. ODEN III (4416- Present) The Third ODEN treaty went into effect in February 4416. Many of the liberal provisions from ODEN II were kept, but a restriction on public sector monopolies was removed. Those provisions were moved to an International Provisions section of the Treaty. Meanwhile, the Treaty also added a Kalistan-specific Article which governs ODEN in Kalistan and provides a model for other signatory states to follow when setting up subsidiary branches. Additionally, new prohibitions are added to prevent internal competition for markets among signatory states. The Kalistan specific provisions govern the relationship between the Government of Kalistan and ODEN, give ODEN an advisory role in creation of Kalistani drug policy, sets strict price ceilings for the sale of ODEN products within Kalistan, grants ODEN a monopoly on exports from Kalistan, and sets ODEN's competition policy against non-ODEN producers and distributors. The Treaty also requires ODEN-Kalistan to hand out formulas and methods to all comers, as well as maintaining a seed and spore bank for those who wish to begin growing naturally based drugs. The new Treaty will allow ODEN to grow internationally, through a formalization of the Cartel structure of the organization. ODEN Products The last audit of Kalistan's drug production and distribution took place in 3985. As these figures are old, and have not been updated during the years that ODEN has been out of treaty status in Kalistan, they represent ODEN production at peak capacity, rather than at current levels. Marijuana, LSD, opium and alcohol production and export is up since 4405, all experiencing their best years since 4120. According to the 3985 ODEN audit, Kalistani ODEN produced the following: Raw Production Capacity per Annum *52,500 tons of raw Coca leaf *29,450 tons of Marijuana *6,500 tons of raw Opium *2500 tons psilocybin mushrooms *115.6 tons raw Ergot *82,150 tons of raw Treacle Refined Drug Production per annum *158 tons of refined Cocaine *167 tons Hashish *166.4 tons refined Morphine *858.625 tons refined Heroin *45.68 tons of Oxycontin Pharmaceutical *1300 tons Processed Opium *525 kg crystalline LSD *850 kg pharmaceutical grade MDMA/Ecstasy *25457 liters Kalistani Rum *3,150,030 liters Kalistani Wine *807,873,346 liters Kalistani Beer ODEN also maintains a fleet of cargo ships used to transport goods across the world. ODEN ships often transport other goods for Kalistani merchants, and consequently avoids interdiction on the high seas. Additionally, ODEN often engages in illegal distribution to other nations, guaranteeing international smugglers a free and peaceful wholesale market for their shopping needs. Category:Cartels Category:Drugs